Epitome - Tokio Hotel Fan Fiction
by tokioliebe
Summary: The boys of Tokio Hotel go to the concert of a girl band, Epitome, on a whim - little do they know, they're about to meet girls who will turn their worlds inside out.


**Chapter 1:** _Tom's Puppy_

"Is it horrible to say she follows you around like a pet?" Bill asked, his long hair swaying at the ends as he teased his older brother.

Tom smirked. "That would make me her master."

Bill laughed a perfect, straight-toothed smile and shoved Tom.

"Really, though. She's like a lovesick puppy. It's sad. Don't lead her on, Tom."

"Cute like a puppy." Tom murmured, suddenly miles away from Bill.

"Did you say cute?" Bill asked wide-eyed.

"No!" Tom defended quickly.

"I heard cute!" Bill shouted, jumping around his brother triumphantly.

Tom looked down but couldn't hide the smile forming on his own lips. His puppy. The gorgeous, fun sized little singer songwriter whose eyes doubled in size every time he spoke her name. The one who went any length to ensure his happiness. He wanted her.

Tom heard her stumble down the stairs and stable herself using the railing. His heartbeat sped up as soon as he saw those legs. They weren't big yet still had this pudginess to them that was absolutely adorable. She was wearing Pokemon socks, he noted with slight amusement and fondness.

"Um, hallo." She stuttered, cheeks blushing pink.

"Good morning, Tayla." Tom greeted her with a smile that made her heart stop. He scrambled over to the kitchen. "I'll make you breakfast."

"Who ARE you?" Bill joked. "Make me breakfast too!"

Bill and Tayla sat down at the coffee table.

"I swear if I keep waking up to that face I'm going to have heart failure." Tayla said.

"You're a lucky girl." Bill told Tayla, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.

Tom was humming Street Lights, one of Epitome's songs, as the aroma of pancakes wafted in from the next room over. He entered the room with a plate of them.

"I made two for each of us. I put chocolate chips in yours, Tay. I know you like them that way."

Tayla wished she didn't get so tongue-tied around Tom. There was so much she wanted to say. She settled on a quiet 'thank you' and slumped down into the couch.

"You feeling okay today?" Bill whispered, noticing Tayla hadn't touched her food.

"Can we talk outside?"

"Ja." Bill replied softly, slight worry lines forming a wrinkle in his forehead as he abandoned his breakfast.

"You love those pancakes. What's wrong, angel?"

Tayla's eyes filled with tears like giant pools of vivid green. She pulled up the sleeves the hoody she'd slept in to reveal dried blood and angry gashes. She was in Bill's arms within a second.

"Oh, you're too beautiful for that. Too talented, too strong. Don't." Bill pleaded gently. His eyes and skin glowed in the natural light of the balcony. It made Tayla cry harder.

"Don't tell Tom." Tayla sobbed.

Bill knew she meant about more than just the cutting.

"Once we get back inside, eat your pancakes. He made them for you." Bill chided.

Tayla nodded into his chest. The doorbell rang, pulling them apart.

"That might be Ren." Bill reminded Tayla.

"Yeah, go." Tayla wiped a tiny hand across her eye, smudging the remainder of yesterday's eyeliner.

"Bonjour, Billa. You're looking lovely as ever." Ren greeted as she entered the hotel room.

She was so fascinating, one could look at her for days. Bill always felt that way when he saw her. He also always wanted her to talk to him, to hear her French accent that made her sound almost like a kitten. Her petite mouth was cat-like too. It curved up subtly at the edges.

"Where's my Tay?"

"The balcony." Bill replied with a touch of concern.

"Oh? That doesn't sound good.." Ren headed toward the balcony, receiving a friendly 'hallo' from Tom on her way.

"You're missing your morning cartoons baby." Ren said, leaning down to kiss Tayla on the cheek. Tayla's feet dangled from the gaps between the balcony's fence.

"I wish I could just jump." Tayla mumbled, tears lighting in the sun and leaving sparkles in her squinted eyes. The wind blew her long 'in-your-face' blood red curls back like ribbons.

"Save your pain for those pretty songs, sweetheart." Ren said, wrapping her arms around her best friend from behind. Her tone became serious.

"You're everything to me. You can't just leave me here. What would the band do without you?"

"Improve, maybe?" Tayla sniffled.

"Nonsense. Get up."

"What?"

"We're going somewhere."

"The photoshoot's not until three!" Tayla protested as she was dragged out the door, after getting dressed and finishing her pancakes. "What about my shows?!"

"Have fun kids!" Tom called as they left.


End file.
